


you make me feel (so) human

by velvetnoire



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meadow Dates and Motorcycle Rides, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetnoire/pseuds/velvetnoire
Summary: Machines, after all, could not experience such an array of conflicted emotions. They did not blush at flower crowns nor unintentionally flirt with butlers - such things would not be considered in their programming.





	you make me feel (so) human

The brisk wind ruffles B-52's hair; indeed, his cloud-spun locks would surely be in quite the disarray upon arrival to their destination. Even so, he would not be the only one having his hair in a windswept mess.

Really, he found that he could not care less, with the warmth exuding from the arms at his waist - particularly due to whom they belonged to. Ah, it was his good friend Brownie.

From the cannon-wielding butler, it was a sensation that he did not mind one bit - not that it was something he’d admit aloud.

The scenery passes by in a blur of verdant fields both lively and lush; their expanse is kissed gently with the tender touch of spring, dotted with wildflowers swaying slightly in the breeze.

The weather was brisk - just the perfect temperature for cuddles. Ah. Momentarily processing data...rescind the thought. Cuddles? Like that was ever happening. Who in Tierra would want to cuddle with him?

Brownie gave him a sense of security in the chaos that plagued his life - who was probably far less flustered than he was, right? Calm, collected Brownie, who expressed concern whenever he came back from battle, mechanical wings dented and covered in copious scorch marks.

B-52 would limp, exhaustion bone-deep, to the nearest healer as Brownie would hover by, fretting over his disheveled state. To have someone worry for him... was certainly something new. It made him feel... lighter, somehow.

Truly, Brownie was too kind. It was something that could get him hurt, someday. B-52 grits his teeth - no, such a thing would never happen. Not when B-52 was around to prevent it.

B-52 couldn’t help but sigh, considering another train of thought, his protective instincts on high alert but pushed aside - was he really deserving of such kindness?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound Brownie’s mellow voice. It held a gentle tone that gave B-52 a warm feeling, like drinking a cup of hot chocolate while watching the storm rage outside.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Brownie couldn't help but comment, preventing him from spiraling into the doubt that plagued his mind whenever he began to get lost in his thoughts. B-52 shakes his head slightly, as if to clear it, taking a deep breath to ground himself in the present.

Ah, yes. It had been certainly a good idea to install intercoms in their helmets (B-52 had made sure of the additions, seeing as otherwise they'd have to shout to hear each other), they could communicate with far greater ease than without. 

The slight sound of Brownie’s laughter sends warmth blooming across B-52's cheeks, making B-52 all the more grateful that Brownie couldn't see him at the moment. He grips the handlebars tighter, but does not move his gaze an inch for the path ahead. He cannot afford to get distracted on the road.  
  
He offers an absent minded answer in response, mouth working on autopilot. His attention is directed elsewhere - and this, he soon finds, is either a fortuitous occasion or a fatal mistake. Perhaps both. "All the more lovelier, seeing such a sight with you."  
  
Ah. Wait. B-52's mind short-circuits for a moment; if he were truly more machine than simulacra, he would have seen the words: ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! flashing in binary. What? Had he really said that? N-not that it was wrong, but. How embarrassing...  
  
Brownie jolts slightly behind him, but luckily his grip does not weaken. Even more fortunate was their arrival at the meadow nearby - just as resplendent as B-52 had seen it last.  
  
"I am glad to accompany you as well, B-52. The sight would not be the same without you here." Brownie speaks so earnestly; B-52 nearly stumbles at his frankness as he descends from the motorbike.

With that, Brownie strides forward, not leaving any time for B-52 to recover. The butler crouches down, picking a delicate blossom before walking back with purposeful strides.

"This color... I think it would suit you best." Brownie hums, holding the flower up to B-52'S hair with a considering eye. It’s a shade of deep blue, and its petals are as soft as velvet. B-52 agrees wholeheartedly, smiling all the while.

It was not long until the sweet blossoms are intertwined in a wreath, exuding a gentle fragrance - soft as a whispered promise. Brownie places on B-52’s head, and for a moment he feels on top of the world. Ah. So this...was the bliss he had heard of.

He had received a flower crown. According to his databanks, B-52 had never been given anything like this before. Unlike prior first experiences, he found this quite pleasant.

"We should come again. Here - it is nice." B-52 speaks, but his words are hesitant. It is as if he is afraid this is a dream, or perhaps a figment of his imagination - something that will soon fade if he breaks the companionable silence they share. Given his past...it was too good to be true.  
  
"Yes. I could not agree more." Brownie’s response grounds him back in reality, and B-52 amends his prior train of thought. No, he would never have a dream as good as this. All B-52’s dreams were never this kind to him.  
  
The sun is setting beneath the horizon, painting the sky in a display of blushing rose and resplendent gold.

“Thank you,” B-52 murmurs; his eyelids keep drooping even in his attempts to stay awake. 

“There is no need for thanks...ah. What, may I ask, are you thanking me for?” Brownie is curious, and of course he is. Being thanked out of the blue could be for a variety of reasons.

“Today...was like a dream. I never thought...I could be so happy. Thank you.. Because...you made me feel so, so human.” B-52 murmurs drowsily, already half-asleep.

Machines, after all, could not experience such an array of conflicted emotions. They did not blush at flower crowns nor unintentionally flirt with butlers - such things would not be considered in their programming.

Illuminated by fading sunlight, Brownie smiles, responding gently with words B-52 doesn’t hear. He is already beginning to drift into the embrace of peaceful dreams, cradled in Brownie's lap.

As his eyes flutter shut, he cannot help but think - he didn't mind this warmth. He would not mind feeling such happiness once more. Before Brownie, the world had always been so cold.

But now...it was like spring had come at last. And in winter’s stead, perhaps something more between them could bloom. 


End file.
